campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Into Town
"Into Town" is the 8th episode of the first season of Camp Camp and is the 8th episode overall. Official Synopsis Plot Gwen suggests to David that he take the day off after a disastrous camp activity ends up with him on fire. Unsure exactly what to do with his free time, Gwen suggests that he go into town and find something to blow off some steam before he kills someone. David agrees with this and leaves to put out the remaining fire. Max overhears this discussion, and excitedly tells Nikki and Neil that David is finally cracking. Max comes up with the plot for them to hide in the back of David's car so they can follow him into town and figure out what exactly their camp counselor does in his spare time. Nikki thinks David might be into hookers and blow, not knowing what that is, just that her dad wishes he could do it. Neil is just excited to get back to civilization. They successfully follow David into town, only to find out that "town" is actually just a little backwater town that's still in the mountains and not far from Camp Campbell. Soon after they exit the vehicle, Max loses sight of David because Neil stops to gawk at an electronic store and Nikki looks at a young girl's boutique shop and claims to feel unwell. Deciding to divide and conquer, Max tells Neil to stay in the electronic store so he can geek out while he takes Nikki to find David. Neil actually thrives in the store, managing to fix a HAM Radio without even looking at it, and is given a job. Max and Nikki, not knowing where David went, start their search at the local bar. Trying to divulge information from the bartender about what kind of a drunk David is, Max is told that David has been "knocking back his Shirley Temples pretty hard" as of late and it was because of "some kid". When Max asks if he knows where David could be, the bartender suggests they look in the strip club next door, Muffin Tops. The two are thrown out for being under aged, however Nikki is asked to come back when she turns eighteen, and their luck turns when Max sees David walk into the Hardware store across the street. In the store, Max witnesses David buying some rope, an axe, a knife, and stabbing a pumpkin that bears a resemblance to the child. While Max is preoccupied with David, he fails to notice Nikki's condition worsening. Now afraid that he's driven David to want to kill him, Max runs to find Neil. The young scientist is reluctant to leave his new job with 401(k), but instantly notices Nikki is sick. She's incredibly pale, her pigtails are now braided, her overalls are now a dress, she's wearing makeup, and coughs up blood on Neil's apron. Max deduces that Nikki's sickness is due to her being away from nature. When he tells Neil that they went too far and David wants to kill him, Neil pushes the blame back onto Max, while he says he never wanted to drive David to kill him, just shatter his belief system. David suddenly appears at the window, clearly furious at the fact that the trio followed him into town. In the car, Nikki blames Max for their situation, while Max says they just need to tell Gwen when they get back to camp about David's murderous intentions. David drives past the camp going further into the woods, making them even more fearful for their lives. David tells Max that he doesn't know what to do anymore, that any attempt to help him is pushed away, leaving him no choice. They come to a stop, and David pulls out all the tools he bought and begins to build something. Max is outraged to see David built a camp site while Nikki is ecstatic to be one with nature again, reverting to her usual form after rolling around in the dirt. Max yells at David about how his escape from camping was to go camping, while David is excited to show Max the great outdoors. Max says he would've preferred being murdered. Features 'Major Characters' * David * Max * Nikki * Neil 'Supporting Characters' * Gwen * Space Kid 'Minor Characters' * Lester * Lester's Lectronics customer #1 * Lester's 'Lectronics customer #2 * Geezer #1 * Geezer #2 * Bouncer * Barkeep 'Locations' * Camp Campbell * Sleepy Peak ** Lester's 'Lectronics ** Lil' Country Style ** Foist National Bank ** Muffin Tops ** The Only Bar ** Atlas Hardware ** General Store 'Objects' * Farmer's Almanac on VHS * banner that says "Camper Power" and "Campe Deez Nuts" * Gwen's "Butts and Bodices" book * Shirley Temple 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Tropicana In My Pocket" (Ending Theme) Trivia * In the beginning of the episode, David is seen wearing a sign that says "Camper Power" and "Campe Deez Nuts". * Nikki's need for the outdoors seems to be so great that the more time she spends in town, the more sickly and feminine she appears, and she even coughs up blood. * The license plate on the Camp Camp mobile says "CAMP3DI3M" ("Campe Diem", which is the camp's motto). 'Cultural References' * When Neil and Space Kid are talking, Neil says, "Fascinating. So if you park the ship at a Lagrange point, then the combined gravitational-" before Max interrupts him. A Lagrange point are locations in space where the combined gravitational forces of two large bodies (e.g. Earth and the moon) equal the centrifugal force felt by a much smaller third body (e.g. a spacecraft), so that the third body can maintain a stable position relative to the other two (and thus a spaceship could be "parked" there to make observations). * In response to Max's interruption, Space Kid says, "Hey, we're talking here!" This is likely a reference to the classic Midnight Cowboy quote "Hey, I'm walkin' here!" Max replies that the moon landings were a hoax filmed in Area 51 that were designed to humiliate the Russians in the Space Race. * On his way into town, David is listening to the audio edition of the Farmers' Almanac for 1972 (a "bissextile", or leap, year). As David pulls in to park and the car shuts off, it mentions that it's the "196th year" before abruptly cutting off; in fact, 1972 is exactly 196 years after 1776, when the United States declared independence from Great Britain. * While Neil stares at the store Lester's 'Lectronics, Nikki stands in front of a store named "Lil Country Style", but some of the letters are worn such that it seems to spell "Lil Cunt Style" instead. In the display window on the right, there are two Firefly references: the dress is the one Kaylee wears in the episode "Shindig", and the orange cap is the one Jayne wears in "The Message". * Other buildings in the area are labeled "Foist National Bank", "Atlas Hardware", "The Only Bar", and "Muffin Tops" (which also bears neon signs stating "girl girl" and "mostly girls"). The bar contains brochures for the various camps, titled "Sex Tour", "Camp Campbell Adventures", "Flower Scouts", "Spooky Island Surprise", and "Wood Scouts". * The "GIGAWATT SPECIAL! $1.21" sign on "Lester's 'Lectronics" is a reference to the film Back to the Future, in which the DeLorean time machine needs 1.21 gigawatts of electricity to operate. Another scene shows window signs in the same store stating "You Can't RESIST Our Prices" and "Binary $ale! Buy 1 Get 0 Free!" The latter references binary code, in which data is represented using 0s and 1s. (However, given only a single digit, a 0 represents a 0, and 1 represents 1, the same as in the decimal number system.) Upon looking into the window, Neil exclaims, "Great Scott!", Doc's classic exclamation from the Back to the Future trilogy. Another reference to the film appears later in the episode when David enters Atlas Hardware; there's something on a shelf labeled "Biff & Family Manure", referencing the scene in each film in which the antagonist Biff or a member of his family is covered in manure. * Most of the main characters from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Brave_Little_Toaster The Brave Little Toaster] appear in Lester's 'Lectronics. Radio is visible on a wall shelf behind the counter. Toaster, Lampy, and Blanky are on a shelf by the entrance. * Lester's 'Lectronics is shown to contain some very outdated technology, such as old TVs, lanterns, and an old-school cash register. Neil comments on the now-antiquated CRT TVs in the store, correctly describing the way they work: "Shooting electrons out of a cathode ray to excite phosphorus? I mean, it's charming in a tin-cups-and-strings sort of way." The posters are similarly out-of-date, with one advertising ink in an inkwell, another stating "Dot matrix has more impact", and a final one saying "Jeepers Beepers!! Now with 4 lines of text!!" (accompanied by an image of what appears to be a Game Boy Advance). There is also a floppy disk logo on what seems to be a light fixture. A later scene shows stacks of boxes for "OWL Online" (a parody of AOL and its old logo), as well as a box for "Dance Dance Devo-lution" (a reference to the music game series Dance Dance Revolution). Neil also exclaims, "By Tesla's coils!" * When Max asks the bartender at The Only Bar what kind of drunk he is, the bartender responds, "Don't know about any of that. Guess he did hit his Shirley Temple pretty hard." Instead of recognizing the name as a non-alcoholic drink, Max thinks David beat a woman. * Many horror movie items/references and other weapons can be seen in Atlas Hardware (the store David enters), and subsequently, Max believes David intends to kill him. These include: "man-size bags", a miner's helmet (a potential reference to My Bloody Valentine), fire axes (possibly referencing The Shining), "Face Nails - for safety" (Pinhead from the Hellraiserseries), hockey masks and machetes (Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13thseries), a chainsaw (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, presumably), a saw, canisters of what is ostensibly gasoline, a bag of "body disposal grade lye", "bulk bullets", and hunting knives. On his way back to his station wagon, David is seen carrying wooden stakes as well, which may reference any number of vampire-related media (such as the Buffy the Vampire Slayerfilm or TV series). * The hardware store also contains a number of items relating to feces (even besides the Biff & Family Manure), including items labeled "poop." and "more poop" (both of which have images of winking pigs on the side), as well as "I Can't Believe It's Not poop." (a reference to the I Can't Believe It's Not Butter! brand of spread). Oddly, the store also has kids' items, including garden gnomes, "horsys", and "DIY Play House"s and "DIY Play Cage"s. Unassembled empty boxes are available for $1.50, and assembled empty boxes are $10.99. * The way Nikki tells Neil and Max, "Need nature... Nikki go home." This may be a reference to the iconic quote from E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, "E.T. go home." * The rug in front of David's "getaway" campsite tent says "Camp Sweet Camp", alluding to the common expression "home sweet home". * The audio edition of the Farmer's Almanac is voiced by Shannon McCormick. Jordan Cwierz provides the voice for Geezer #1, Miles Luna voices Geezer #2, Stan Lewis voices the barkeep, animation department lead editor Connor Pickens voices Lester, Kyle Taylor voices Customer Fred, and animator Sean Baird plays the bouncer. Continuity * One of the people that joined in on Quartermaster's BDSM party in the episode "Journey to Spooky Island" is seen again as a Lester's 'Lectronics customer. * In "Cult Camp" if one looks closely, there's an ad from Lester's 'Lectronics looking for "Boy Genius", this is a reference to Neil since he never went back to work for him. * In the Pilot, "Underwater Basket Weaving" is mentioned in the list of camp activities that flash across the screen. Gwen references this in the episode when she tells David to go take a load off as she'll take charge of the said activity instead. Errors * The seat belts on David's car disappear after they see that David has made a camping site. * The Hunting Knives' Sale wrote "10%" as "%10". * The rearview mirror on the Camp Camp mobile disappears after they arrive at the campgrounds. Transcript Gallery